1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus to detect an abnormal state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Use of apparatuses equipped with batteries has rapidly increased. Batteries are used in apparatuses in which mobility is an important factor. For example, batteries are mounted in smartphones, notebook computers, or electric vehicles (EVs). The above apparatuses require an increasingly higher capacity and, accordingly, a demand for increased capacity of batteries mounted in mobile apparatuses is increasing.
When a capacity of a battery mounted in an apparatus increases, problems may increase with the use of such battery, such as battery exploding. For example, in a hearing aid apparatus placed within an ear canal of a person (for example, a smartphone), a risk of the battery exploding, albeit being a small explosion, may create a life-threatening injury to the person. In another example, when a battery in an EV explodes during vehicle operation, life threatening human injuries and/or material damages may occur. Further, an enterprise brand image may be greatly damaged. Additionally, in an energy storage system, human, material damages, and/or anxiety fatal to society may occur.
Accordingly, there is a desire for technologies to develop a stable and reliable battery, while providing increased capacity.